Rosso
by LadyLemmon94
Summary: "No siento tu respiración y no has vuelto a abrir los ojos... ¿Cuándo entenderás que estos jueguitos tuyos no me gustan? Al parecer... deberé hacértelo saber por las malas..." La mente del jefe es un mar de amor inestable que engulle la humanidad de Lovino. Pero que no se preocupe, el lo amará hasta la muerte. AntonioxRomanoxFrancis


**Pareja:** España*Roma/Antonio*Lovino

**Género:** Horror/Crimen.

**Rating:** M... la M es por algo, no quiero herir a personas sensibles. 8I así que seguir leyendo ya queda en manos de ustedes...

**Advertencias:** Sangre, cosas desagradables, Franmano, Asesinatos, yanderismo por parte de españoles que suelen ser moes, necrofilia (?) en síntesis, todo lo malo del mundo...

* * *

—Vamos, abre los ojos Lovino…— con voz tierna susurro antes de besar tu mejilla con sumo cuidado, tal como si se tratara de finísima porcelana— Si no lo haces ahora tendré que hacerte cosquillas~—

La voz se pierde en el silencio de nuestra habitación porque de tus finos labios no sale palabra alguna. Mis dedos se deslizan por tu pecho, desabotonando tu uniforme manchado _"Hm~ será mejor que le envié esto a Bel, se que ella sabrá como quitarle estas manchas a la tela…" _pienso al momento que te desabrocho el cinturón y me deshago de la molesta ropa manchada que llevas. Odio verte sucio pero… es algo que no se pudo evitar. Bajo la camisa tu piel morena se ve ceniza— ¿Sabes Lovino?... Tu piel está fría... —beso tu pálido pecho, ahora desnudo, con cariño— pero no te preocupes por eso... el _Jefe_ España sabe qué hacer... —deslizo mi lengua por tu vientre, planto un beso en tu ombligo y vuelvo a subir hasta tu rostro.

— ¡Siempre tan lindo~! —digo antes de mordisquear tu oreja, sé que eso te encanta. Aun cuando lo niegas, puedo ver la mueca de satisfacción que tratas de esconder y es imposible no darse cuenta que la piel se te eriza. ¿Has aprendido a esconder mejor tus emociones? Aun así, sigues ahí, inerte... apenas y alcanzo a oírte respirar. Es chistoso como tratas de apartarme débilmente. —Estás cansado... ¿no es así? — Pregunto al notar como vuelves a cerrar los ojos lentamente, abandonándote a mis brazos por fin.—Anda, ábrelos, el Jefe quiere jugar... —susurro con voz suave pero levemente autoritaria sobre tus labios antes de besarlos, me mancho con el liquido carmesí que escapa de la comisura de estos, ¿qué más da?, nada que un poco de agua no solucione luego.

—Ugh... —el sabor de tu sangre se me hace muy dulce. Me separo un poco y observo tu rostro. ¿Como no lo pude haber notado antes?

—Lovino... el rojo te sienta bien... — sonrió ladeado y separo el cabello que cae sobre tu frente sudorosa—_muy bien..._

—Aghh... ¡b-bastar...do! UGH…— Te ahogas, lo sé, pero no por eso me detendré, yo te sanaré Lovi, me encargare de todas tus heridas, como cuando eras pequeño... ya verás. Nuestro amor es lo más hermoso que nos ha pasado. ¿Debería ser suficiente, no? Ladeo la cabeza levemente y observo momentáneamente la cabecera de la cama antes de volver a hablar.

— ¿Recuerdas nuestra primera vez? —pregunto distraídamente bajando hasta tus pies para quitarte las botas con lentitud. Las dejo en el suelo y acerco mis manos a tus caderas— ¿Recuerdas que estabas muy nervioso? — susurro al comenzar a jalar lentamente tus pantalones, me observas con horror... ¿acaso me tienes miedo? El Jefe España te ama, el sería incapaz de hacerte daño... así que no tienes por qué temer…—Te observo fijamente, cierras los ojos nuevamente— ¡No te duermas Lovino! —frunzo el ceño y te doy un suave golpe en el rostro, con suficiente fuerza como para llamar tu atención. —Así está mejor... —te sonrío en cuanto vuelves a mirarme, ahora, por alguna razón, te vez más cansado que antes… —Anda, ¡no te duermas! —te doy otro golpe, pero no logro medir mi fuerza, la pálida piel toma un suave color rosa en esa zona— ¿Acaso no me entiendes? —Digo con firmeza al sentarme sobre tus caderas —Así no es divertido. — me inclino nuevamente, esta vez es para besar tu cuello... mejor dicho la zona intacta de este, el bonito carmesí me mancha una mejilla. A veces, me pierdo al mirarte. Te amo tanto… —Ah... Como iba diciendo... —me limpio con una mano. — ¿Recuerdas que incluso lloraste? —sonrío nuevamente a medida que deslizo un de dedo por debajo de tu ropa interior, rozando tu miembro desnudo…. Es extraño, no pareces estar tan excitado como yo...

—A-Anton…...nio... Ugh... — toses, te cuesta respirar... ¿verdad? Ladeas la cabeza lentamente. —y-ya... —

— ¡Pero mira nada más! ¡Haz manchado las sabanas! Bien, no te preocupes... mañana iremos juntos por unas nuevas... ¡te dejare elegirlas del color que más te gusten! —te digo sin preocupación alguna. De hecho, pienso en una de seda negra que había visto anteriormente. —Ahh~ y de paso podríamos visitar a Bel, dejarle tu uniforme y ¡comer waffles con chocolates! —

—Agh... d-deten...te... —

—Lo sé, ¡No olvido los churros! — sonrío—espera, ¿intentas cerrar los ojos de nuevo? Tomo tu mentón y lo muevo, el líquido carmesí termina manchando aun más las telas que cubrían la cama, pero no importa, después de todo, compraremos unas nuevas como te había dicho. — ¿No crees que el rojo es un hermoso color? —mascullo impregnando mis dedos con lo que brotaba de tu cuello— Me recuerda a los tomates, ah~ Deliciosos y bonitos tomates... —

—C-call...llate... —tu voz suena débil y áspera, frunces el entrecejo como siempre y parpadeas lentamente, tu piel ha tomado un tono blancuzco... y tu temperatura va bajando drásticamente... ¿Quieres que encienda la calefacción?

—Que ocurre Lovi? ¿Acaso… tienes vergüenza...? —susurro levantando la mirada hacia mi querido amigo Francis, quien yacía en la cabecera de la cama con la mirada perdida. Te tomo por los hombros y te obligo a levantarte, señalo a Francis y ladeo tu rostro hasta que puedes verlo, tus ojos se abren como platos… o mejor dicho hasta donde te dan tus fuerzas... — ¿Tienes vergüenza de que tu amante nos vea así? —una leve sonrisa se forma en mis labios— no te preocupes por el... —te dejo caer nuevamente sobre las sabanas enrojecidas y las almohadas hundidas. —Tú solo deberías pensar en mí. —Frunzo el ceño y me abalanzo sobre tu debilitado cuerpo, atacando tu cuello, ignorando la herida de la cual aun brotaba sangre, manchándome cada vez mas— acaso Francis se encargo de ti durante tu niñez? ¿Acaso Francis te alimento? ¿Acaso Francis te dio un techo bajo el cual vivir, te brindo amor, te dio una familia luego que de tu abuelo desapareciera? — Estoy fuera de mi, te quito la ropa interior a la fuerza y me llevo dos dedos a la boca— Yo lo he hecho todo por ti, ¡TODO! Solo para hacerte feliz, para que sonrieras... no me importaba que me insultaras, me llamas idiota, bastardo... y que incluso te burlaras de mi... — sollozas ahogadamente bajo mi cuerpo, ¿acaso no entiendes que si sigues esforzándote será peor? Tu garganta está demasiado herida como para emitir sonido alguno.

—D-de... deten...te... — susurras cerrando los ojos... qué extraño... creía que a estas alturas ya no serías capaz de hablar...probablemente se deba a que eres un país…

—No te preocupes Lovi... — susurro introduciendo mis dedos y acercando mis labios a los tuyos— sabes... te amo... —te confieso mientras muevo mis dedos en tu interior, cierras los ojos con fuerza e intentas alargar una mano en dirección a mi rostro— Te amo... tanto... —frunzo el entrecejo y me separo para observar mejor tus reacciones, de la herida ya no brotaba sangre, o eso creía yo... a decir verdad no me importaba. — Tanto que podría perdonarte todo... Todo... —repito posando la mano libre sobre tu tráquea y ejerciendo un poco de presión— incluso esto... que me hayas estado engañando todo este tiempo... —susurro— ¿...que dices? Lo olvidaremos todo y todo volverá a la normalidad... será como siempre... Solos tu y yo~ —extraigo mis dedos y me acerco a tu entrada, libero tu cuello y uso esa mano para sujetar una de tus piernas— amándonos~~ —entro en ti de una estocada.

—Agh! — seguido de un grito ahogado, oigo tu tos desesperada, que de a poco va apagándose... y en cuestión de un par de minutos ya se había detenido...

—Lovi... Te amo... —te repito inclinándome a besarte una última vez.

* * *

No siento tu respiración y no has vuelto a abrir los ojos...

¿Cuándo entenderás que estos jueguitos tuyos no me gustan? Al parecer... deberé hacértelo saber por las malas...

_Lovino..._

* * *

**¿Fue de su agrado? ¿Los asqueó? —reaparece por ahí con un tazón lleno de chocolates en una mano— ya saben que hacer mis estimados/as lectores/as... (Confirme que si hay hombres en este fandom) —Se come otro chocolate— solo dejen un review... o no lo hagan… —se encoje de hombros— no los obligo a nada~~... ¡Bueno si! Dejen reviews si no quieren que mi querido amigo... El niño loco alemán les haga una... visita... Hehehehe~~**

**Además... de eso podría depender un segundo capítulo... ¿qué dicen? ¿Antonio merece un castigo? —Sonríe macabramente— tal vez por parte de algún pequeño italiano... o… quizás... ¿Quién sabe?**


End file.
